Scream
by GM12
Summary: What starts as a YouTube video going viral soon leads to problems for the teenagers of Lakewood and serves as the catalyst for a murder that opens up a window to the town's troubled past.


**_Chapter 1:_**

 **Summary:**

 _What starts as a YouTube video going viral soon leads to problems for the teenagers of Lakewood and serves as the catalyst for a murder that opens up a window to the town's troubled past._

Music is playing while two girls are making out fully naked in a car next to a lake. One of them had short spikey hair while the other had blonde hair. A couple meters from them are two other teenagers videotaping them and posting the video on the internet.

Soon after, the video is uploaded and shared. Every student in Lakewood is either downloading the video or sharing it with the friends.

~~~~~Thalia's room~~~~

 _Why? Why did this happen?_ She looks at the video in sadness and closes her eyes fully realizing what this will mean for her future.

~~~~Drew Tanaka's house~~~

The night was cold. Drew and Ethan came up into her house's driveway in a car. "You bad, bad boys, bad boys, you it's a time-honored enforcement of the food chain. The weak are outed and then eaten."

"Wow, you are a mean drunk tonight."

"Oh, please." She said. "You agreed that clip was too good to trash."

"Officer, she made me do it. She makes me do a lot of things." He replied.

Her cellphone beeps. "Oh, my God. Twitter's all over it. Audrey's totally trending. It already has 500 views and counting."

Ethan started to make a move on her. "Then why don't you make me a drink while we break the internet, huh? I know your parents are still out of town."

Getting out of the red car, she said. "Aw, no, I only needed your tech savvy tonight, not what's in your pants." She closes the door and gets inside her house. Her house is huge like a mansion.

As she goes in, her dog barks and she gasps. Hi, baby! Oh, yes. The love of my life. Come on." She speaks to the dog.

She starts getting undress to go into the pool. Her dogs barks. "Aw, you want to come in the hot tub with me, don't you, Sage? You can't go to the hot tub, that'll be gross."

Her phone pings showing a video of her talking to the dog. She looks around for anyone who is there. She gets a message from Ethan stating, _How does it feel to be the star of the show?_ She looks around and founds out that her webcam from her laptop is on. She closes it. "Ethan, you are skating on restraining order lake."

Her phone pings again. She looks at it. _Am I on thin ice?_ It said. "Ethan, I swear to God, if you are in my house, you are dead! Sage is a trained attack Pomeranian, and she will gut you on command!" on cue, the dog barks. She gets to the door, which opens to the outside. She walks outside. She looks around.

A message pings showing a video of her outside. She gasps and turns around. Another message pings. _Maybe you'll get more views than Thalia's video._ She goes inside and closes the door. "Well, maybe you should grow up! And when you do, I'll be outside!" She goes to the pool. Her dog whimpers at her. She looks back. "No, stay inside."

"Outdoor speakers on." Music turns on as she walks around the pool getting ready to go in. Instead, she gets into the jacuzzi. She hears a noise and looks back inside the house. "Ethan?" The light turned off. " She grabs her cellphone and text him if that was him. Her cellphone pings. _Maybe. Is this where it gets interesting?_

She smiles and bites her lip. She texts back. "I may have underestimated you

She gets up from the pool. She takes out her robe while showing her black bathing suit. She gets back in. Her cellphone pings. _You're killing me._ She replies. "Then get over here and do something about it."

She gets another message. _Heads up_. Out of nowhere, Ethan's head drops into the Jacuzzi surprising and scaring Drew. She screams while running backwards. She runs from the pool as fast as she can. "Oh, my God." She looks at her cellphone. "Call 911."

The female voice replies. _Calling pottery barn._

She hides behind a tree and tries running towards the backdoor of the house. She knocks and knocks, but no answer, and the door is somehow locked. "Help! Help! Somebody, please help!" The dog barks loudly.

While she knocks on the door, a reflection of a man wearing a robe and a mask come towards her and SLASHES her back. Blood is dripping as she falls down and try to crawl away. She gets to the pool as the man in the robe is chasing her. She falls down on the grass, blood still dripping from her back, crawling towards the pool.

The killer picks her up. In a desperate attempt, she cries, tears falling beneath her eyes, "Nooo, please, nooo, plea—she can't even finished what she was saying because by then the killer had slashed her throat out and pushed her into the pool leaving her for dead.


End file.
